touhouvnfandomcom-20200216-history
Day 0 Attack
Previous Page Fairy Attack ~ Run from little girls “Teehee~” A high pitched giggle breaks my thoughts. I instantly spin around to find its source, but...nothing’s there. “Heheheheh...” The laugh is a little lower and more amused this time. I turn around to make a full circle, but I still don't see anyone. What the hell? Did I damage my brain as well? There’s no telling what sort of effects the accident at CERN could have had on my mind. Hell, I could going ins- “Heehee~” It’s above me! And there, ten feet off the ground, float three small girls. The three of them are barefoot and all of them are wearing simple, monotone dresses. I slap my forehead with the palm of my hand. I AM going insane. Though, it’s a little disappointing that I’d hallucinate something like that. My subconscious should at least come up with something cool. Sullenly, my gaze returns to the road and I start walking. However, after a few steps the path before me is blocked by my new imaginary friends. In front of me float those three girls again. Now I’m up close, it’s hard to ignore the fact they are sort of cute. It's hard to make out, but there are definitely insect-like wings behind their backs. Their pale wings flutter lazily, dresses swaying back and forth about a foot from the dirt. (fairy description) ...God, this is weird. Well, whatever. If I’m going insane, I might as well enjoy it and play along. “Um...hi,” I greet them awkwardly. “Ahaha~” they all giggle in unison, hands over their mouths. Quickly they turn to one other, as if non-verbally coming to an agreement. The middle girl gestures with her finger to the ground in front at my feet, but there's nothing there. I don’t get it. “Uh...I’m afraid I don’t undertstand. Do you want something? Is there something you want me to do?” A wicked grin spreads across their faces as the other two also point their fingers. Three white lights suddenly shine on the tips of their fingers and shoot lighting fast to the ground. A small black mark sizzles in the dirt before me. Slowly, their fingers rise up to my chest and glow again. Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me. Without thinking, my body flies sideways as the lights shoot past me. Well almost past me. For a split second, a horrible, tingling, burning sensation spreads through my shoulder, as if a red-hot electrified poker jabbed it. The pain fills my mind with dread and body with adrenaline. Realization hits me with a sick nausea. It’s horrible. It’s impossible! It can’t be real. But it is real. This pain is real. These girls are real. The explosion at CERN was real. Panic courses through me. I don’t care about whatever happened before; I just want to get away from these abominations. Before I realize it, I’m sprinting down the dirt road past them. (danmaku sound. Stray bullets image) Balls of light shoot all around me and the giggling from behind breaks into full laughter. (danmaku sound. More stray bullets) My lungs and legs burn, but I can’t stop. Blind terror keeps pushing me forward. The dirt road widens a little bit leading to a series of farms. Civilization! I’ll be safe there, if I can reach it. (danmaku sound, more stray bullets) The pain suddenly returns as a light hits my ear, momentarily blinding me. The town is over a mile away. Can I even make it? I look around frantically as my vision returns. The tree line of a forest stands off to the left a few hundred yards away. That might provide some cover and is a lot closer, but there is no guarantee I’ll lose them in it. Hell. that could be their home for all I know. I’ve gotta decide now. The best option has to be... Civilization. If there are farms and buildings, there have to be people; people who can help. The forest is too unreliable. The forest. I’m too exposed out here and the trees could provide a barrier. (not available)